


hold me, wrap me up

by reinacadeea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinacadeea/pseuds/reinacadeea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They've grappled for dominance ever since, constantly wanting to give and receive pleasure equally, wanting what the other wanted the second they decided on a traditional role.</p>
<p>Robert has never felt less traditional in his whole life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me, wrap me up

**Author's Note:**

> it's sex. basically sex

He's wild in bed, moving restlessly under Robert as he tries to fight his way on top, trapped by Robert's hips holding him in place and Robert having a tight grip on his wrists. His kisses are pliant enough, tongue tangling with Robert while Robert looses himself in the movements of Aaron's cock moving against his hip and the way his chest hair tickles his chest. All the sensations are exclusively male, to the touch of cock against cock to the beard burn he's going to need to sooth with a generous amount of lotion later. He's not got it in himself to care the tiniest bit, not while they are trying to decide who's taking it up the arse.

He remembers that first time in the back of the car, Aaron pulling down pants and trousers and turning around, so incredibly turned on and ready for it. It was about feeling then, Aaron wanting it and Robert taking it, enjoying it. Maybe it was because Aaron thought it was his first rodeo (so to speak) that he turned willingly, because they've grappled for dominance ever since, constantly wanting to give and receive pleasure equally, wanting what the other wanted the second they decided on a traditional role.

Robert has never felt less traditional in his whole life.

Aaron is sexy. He's hairy and dark, constantly smelling like man - the musk of the blue collar worker - and the rough pads of his fingertips tangling with Robert's. He's a mess of contradictions, never able to settle down and take it quietly, though he never speaks much and instead is a mess of moans and groans that has Robert wanting to do nothing his entire life than hearing those sounds.

Robert grunts as Aaron manages to gain leverage and turns them around, Aaron on his knees, hovering over Robert while he trails their inter-locked hands down his chest and strokes his cock.

Aaron grins and frees a hand to fondle Robert's balls, before reaching further down, thought the light-brownish hairs and reaching his hole, stroking it with the pad of his thumb around the perineum.

"Your turn today," Aaron says, voice rough and breeches the muscles with his thumb.

Robert hisses slightly, though the intrusion isn't unwelcome. It's just been awhile with the way they constantly fight about every aspect of their lives. He moves his hips uncomfortably, forcing his muscles to relax. Aaron tells him to anyway and bends down quickly to press a kiss to his lips.

"Bend your knees," Aaron says and Robert lets himself be manhandled around a bit, knees pressed against Aaron's chest and quailing the thought in his head that says he's too vulnerable like this, too exposed. He's not and he can feel Aaron shifting, grabbing lube and lathering it onto his fingers. It's cold, always cold and he hisses before it warms on his skin. Aaron's fingers probes, shifts, stretches and Robert's mind narrows into the feeling of it all.

He fists his cock, a bit flaccid from having to accommodate Aaron's work, but he's up for it. He's really up for it.

"I'm ready," he says and maybe he should be ashamed of the way his voice creaks, but he can't remember the last time he felt like he needed to be ashamed during sex. Not with the way Aaron's eyes are so dark he can barely see the white and the way Aaron's cock is brushing Robert's thighs, hard and angry.

Aaron hesitates. He always hesitates when he can spend more time prepping, more lube, more spit...

"Aaron," Robert says with determination. "Trust me, I'm ready."

Despite the way they fight, scrabble and mouth obscene words at each other, Aaron needs the reassurance that Robert wants it, like if he doesn't hesitate he will do something wrong.

"It's been too long," Aaron says. "Get on your knees."

That Robert can get by and he drops his legs and gets on his knees, arse displayed to what he knows is Aaron's hungry gaze. He feels the dip of the bed and the hears the rubber. He knows it's coming and he's ready for it. It's going to hurt tomorrow, ache in his lower back while he sits in the office up in Home Farm. He wants to stare at Chrissie and know that she will never be able to give him this. She will never have him on his hands and knees, never see him feeling the stretch of a cock in his arse while he moans and begs Aaron to go faster, more, deeper.

Aaron goes slow, very slow and so Robert feels all of it, every movement and the blunt force of cock while it inches forward. Aaron's hand is placed on his lower back, forcing Robert's back into a straight line, instead of the arch he instinctively wants to move into.

"Stop," Robert has to say, because it has been a while and Aaron might have prepped and prodded, but a cock is still more massive than fingers, unyielding and straight, and he needs time to adjust.

Aaron stops moving, instead peppering kisses down his back and rubbing circles into his hips, leaving no visible bruises or dents that might cause suspicions. When the burn turns more pleasurable than painful, Robert inches backwards and Aaron meets him and then it's just the feeling of flesh slapping together. He knows nothing but the grunts and pleasure, falling into the pillow head first. He's one-track minded when Aaron comes and turns pliantly when he turns him around, diving into a kiss, tongues first while Aaron tucks at his cock.

They breathe together when they come down, Aaron with his head pillowed on Robert's chest, stroking his chest. Robert brings a hand to Aaron's neck and rubs his thumb over the fine hairs, staring up into the ceiling, trying to narrow his mind.

Aaron is complicated and insatiable. He wants all of Robert, all the little things that Robert hates about himself. Aaron wants to discover them and come to terms with them like maybe Robert can come to learn to like them as well. Having sex has never been so eventful and exciting and Robert can remember a particularly beautiful bird in Canada that had done unspeakable things with her tongue.

He's spent so long trying not to name this thing inside him, this feeling of Aaron lingering at the back of his mind constantly. He's constantly there, telling Robert things that makes sense and trying to carve out just a little part of Robert's heart for his own. He shouldn't worry, Robert thinks, stroking a hand down Aaron's spine. Aaron has already got a part, a permanent fondness that was built on Aaron's loyalty and the way they make conversation - honest and real. Sex is such a small part now, though it's definitely a bonus.

"I need a shower," he grunts and he can feel the stickiness in his arse, knowing it will dry quickly enough. He doesn't want to move and closes both his arms around Aaron, pressing them even closer together. He wants to move inside Aaron, love and breathe the security. It's become addictive and he craves it.

"Just give us a minute," Aaron says into Robert's chest and he can feel Aaron's beard tickling and the press of his lips on his chest.

"Yeah, alright," Robert breathes out. He's in no hurry.

 

-

(04-5-15)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as reinacadeea as well. come say hi


End file.
